1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shovels including a display unit that displays an operating condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Shovels commonly have a display monitor provided in their cabins. It is possible for an operator of a shovel to check the operating condition of the shovel at the time by looking at a screen on the display monitor. For example, a construction machine has been proposed that includes a display part configured to perform such display as to make it possible to determine a difference between measured engine fuel efficiency and set engine fuel efficiency.